


Admiring Bae Joohyun

by dearseulgi



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Angst, Crossover, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, LGBTQ Character, POV Lesbian Character, Seulrene, Teacher-Student Relationship, girlxgirl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-06-30 07:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearseulgi/pseuds/dearseulgi
Summary: Kang Seulgi is in her senior year, she is the definition of bad girl, and likes to have fun with one night stands so it's the best to just avoid her. She doesn't believe in love, and she has never had any real feeling for anyone, but will it all change when she meets Bae Joohyun?





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first seulrene story.. please check my other story too!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before you read it I need you to know that english is not my first language, so I'm really sorry if there's any grammatical errors, I hope you enjoyed my story!♡

The club is unbelievably crowded since it's the last week of summer. Seulgi doesn't like crowded place because it gives her headache, so she just sits down in a booth of the bar and watching people dancing. Some of them acknowledge Seulgi since she comes there very often with her friends.

"Where is Joy and Yeri?" Moonbyul, the owner of the club and also Seulgi's friend asks.

Moonbyul is like a sister to her, they met two years ago when Seulgi ran from home and ended up in the older girl's bar. Since then, Seulgi and Moonbyul became closer because they have one thing in common which is liking girls, and that's why she always hangout in her club even though she's still underage.

"They cancelled on me."

Right, she was supposed to meet them nearly an hour ago. They promised not to cancel but they lied, and it's not the first time they do that.

"That's sucks. Any girl you want to screw tonight?"

"No, I'm not in the mood." the raven answers.

"Last time you said that, you made out with.." Moonbyul pauses trying to remember. "Who's her name again?"

"Jisoo." Seulgi chuckles.

"Yeah, that was intense." the owner of the club reaches out a phone from her pocket. "Oh Yongsun is calling, I have to take this." she informs Seulgi.

"Please tell unnie I say hi."

This turning out to be a very boring night, she's enjoying the last day before school starts and doing absolutely nothing. Anyway school starts in two days, and Seulgi is the last person who wants to go to hell. She can just skip classes and her dad will asks to the teacher to manipulate her scores. Yes, her family is that powerful.

Seulgi is well known as a rebellious daughter of the successfull businessman. Her dad is the CEO of Kangsa Group, she is the only child and basically a chaebol but she never brag about it. You can tell that Seulgi has perfect life when in the reality she is not.

She lives with her dad, well technically not really because her dad is rarely at home and let's say the relationship between them is not good. The word "mom" is sensitive to her, the monolid-eyed girl really hates her mom but deep down she missed her. She left Seulgi when she was nine, her dad said that her mom cheated on him and they got divorced.

The door to the club suddenly open, accompany by warm summer night weather. Seulgi turns her attention to the open door. Two girls walk inside, one ash-blonde and one black hair. The ash-blonde girl is petite in stature just like the black haired girl, they look pretty in their unique ways, the atmosphere is different as they entering the bar.

"Wendy this is not a good idea." Seulgi hears the black haired girl whining.

"What do you mean not a good idea? I just need to go to the bathroom and then we leave." the so called girl Wendy answers.

Well this is interesting. Seulgi thought.

"Or you can just hold it until you get home."

"What? no, I don't want to get bladder infection."

Seulgi sips another drink as she looks them over. The black haired girl pouts which makes the raven giggles. The girl looks so innocent and cute, well she's just so beautiful and maybe she's around Seulgi's age.

"Just wait here and I'll be back." the ash-blonde girl continues.

"I'll come with you."

"You know what? I'm thirsty, so can you buy me a mineral water over there while I'm finishing my business." Wendy points towards the bar.

The black haired girl follows her gaze to the bar and meeting a pair of Seulgi's monolid eyes makes her startles and suddenly the raven looks away.

"Do they even sell mineral water?" the black haired girl asks innocently, and she turns around but her friend is already disappeared.

Seulgi's chest thumps when the black haired girl begins to walk towards the bar, she doesn't know why but she feels butterflies in her stomach, and she is trying to acts cool in front of her.

"Excuse me? Can I get a mineral water?" the black haired girl asks the bartender and he just nods, her voice is so soft she sounds like an angel.

"Also I want a banana milk." she adds, makes Seulgi raises her eyebrow. This is the first time of her life hearing someone ordered a banana milk in the club.

"Are you fucking serious?" The raven suddenly asks.

The black haired girl turns her attention to the tall figure who sits beside her and she studies Seulgi from head to toe.

"Is there any problem?"

"A banana milk? Seriously?"

"Why? Is it funny to you?" she asks coldly, seems like she offended by Seulgi's question.

The raven laughs a little, Jongin the bartender suddenly comes with a banana milk and mineral water. Seulgi surprised that Moonbyul has milk in her club, like come on she's suppose to sell alcohol right?

The monolid-eyed girl snatches the banana milk, "Hey that's mine!" the shorter girl shouts.

"What if I buy you a real drink?" Seulgi smirks.

"I don't even know you." she replies.

"I'm Seulgi." she reaches out, handing the black haired girl a hand waiting for her to take it.

"And I'm leaving." she ignores Seulgi's hand, and leaving some money to Jongin.

She only grabs the mineral water and walks away, Seulgi is so frustrated, this is the first time a girl refused to have drink with her. She finally gets up and follows the girl to see her passes bunch of people dancing to the balcony.

"Wait." Seulgi grabs her arms and pulls the black haired girl close to her, she finds it hard to think straight.

They staring at each other's eyes for God knows how long, the shorter girl has the most gorgeous brown eyes Seulgi could have ever seen. There's a beautiful feeling when she looks into her eyes, everything about her is just perfect. Her cheeks flushing a beautiful hint of rose, her hair is pulling over one shoulder, and Seulgi can see a little mole on her right eye that she wasn't able to see before and she thinks it's cute.

After a moment or two Seulgi smirks at her "I bet I can beat you at staring contest, because I can stare into your eyes forever." she says playfully, the girl tries to move away from Seulgi, but the raven suddenly close the gap between them.

"What are you-"

The shorter girl didn't manage to finish her words when Seulgi's soft lips crashing on her cherry plum lips, she tastes like strawberries and now mixed with a bitter taste of alcohol. Seulgi's hand slides from her arms to her waist and finally resting on her bottom. She starts bitting her bottom lip, the raven surprised cause she kissed her back, she wasn't expected her to.

The shorter girl let out a small shy moan, Seulgi takes this opportunity to let her tongue slips into her mouth, she gasps surprised as their tongues meet. Seulgi smirks against her lips, the shorter girl closed her eyes slowly at the feel of the raven's hand traveling down her body and she starts rubbing it. Then all of a sudden she disconnected their lips before Seulgi tries to manage to slips her fingers inside her panties, she pushes her so hard and gasping for air.

"What is wrong with you!?" with lightning speed, the black haired girl slaps Seulgi so hard across the face makes her neck snapped to the side, she feels a stinging sensation and her cheek is burning from the impact.

After that slap there is an awkward silence between them. The shorter girl looks truly angry, and with that she leaves Seulgi alone, she walks in the crowd bumping to people but not caring, she just wants to find Wendy and go home. After five minutes looking for her dearest best friend, she found the ash-blonde girl already outside of the club.

"Joohyun where were you? I've been searching you everywhere I thought you left me already."

"I told you it was a bad idea."

"What do you mean?" her friend asks confusedly.

"You're so dead to me Son Seungwan." she says with her voice a mixture of hurt and anger.


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for the late update, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you love seulrene please kindly check my another story called "The girl she never noticed" thankyou! x

Late, for normal students they would avoid this because it's such a big deal especially in the first day of school, but not for Seulgi. Late is become her bad habit, and unfortunately no one can changes her, not even her school. People call her a teacher's pet, it's not because she's number one in academic or anything, it's because she's often visiting the detention class.

Growing up with a scottish fold munchkin cat named Nabi, the bear got used to the sound of her cat scratching on her door wanting to get in. But it's so different this morning, Seulgi wakes up to the sound of someone shouting and knocking on the door. She groans and crack one eye open to look at the clock it says 6 AM and school starts in 8 AM, who the hell wakes up this early?

The sound of someone repeatedly knocking on her door really triggers her ear, she stumbles down her bed and opens the door "Mrs. Lee I fucking told you not to-" oh great now look who's just standing right in front of her. "What are you doing here?" she asks in disbelief.

It's been months since the raven saw her father, he always busy with project overseas, not that she cares about him but it's just so unusual to see her father wakes her up because he's almost never at home in school days.

"No cursing, now get ready for school." he says.

Seulgi shakes her head and laugh, "Why are you suddenly care about my education?"

"Because we made a deal, don't you remember?"

"I never agreed about the deal!"

"Just get ready for school I will wait you downstairs, we are going to have a breakfast together."

"What the hell is this now? Father-daughter bonding time?" Seulgi muttered.

"I don't want to start a fight with you Seulgi."

"Well too bad cause you already started it a long time ago."

"We've discussed about this, stop acting like a child you're 16 years old!"

"I'm 18 maybe if you weren't busy fucking your whore secretary you would know that!" Seulgi yells.

"What did you say?" now he gets extremely angry.

"You heard it crystal clear." with that answer, Mr. Kang can't hold his anger and slaps Seulgi hard, making a fresh blood come from her lips.

"You don't ever talk to me like that!" He spits out, "If I get another report from your school, just one report..I'll take your car, cards, everything and you will be grounded!" he warns.

"I don't care if you take everything from me, but not my precious car!" the raven argues.

"You call that stupid old car of yours is precious? It's just a trash."

"How dare you to call my car a trash!"

Seulgi owned a black 1969 Chevrolet Camaro, it was given by his grandfather on her 15th birthday. It's been 3 years since her grandfather died due to heart attack. He and his dad had a bad relationship but the raven was really close to him, and he is still important for her because he was there for Seulgi everytime she needed shoulders to cry on.

"Enough! Just be a good student at school for once and don't embarrass our family, I'll be gone for few weeks."

"Like I care?" Seulgi rolls her eyes as she slams the door shut behind her, "Family my ass." she mumbles.

"Breakfast is ready Miss Kang!" the raven heard Mrs. Lee shouts from the outside of the room.

Seulgi messages her temple, "For the last fucking time just call me Seulgi! And I'm not in the mood to eat so save it for yourself!" she shouts and crawling back into her bed.

•••

As the bell rings, students flooding the hallway for the start of the first class. When Seulgi walks in to the room noises are everywhere, her classmates are talking about their summer vacations and the excitement of the start of the new class. She sees Sooyoung and Yeri already saving a table for her in the back corner near the windows. Yeri said the raven likes to check out the girls when they have a gym class down there, in fact Seulgi always loves to sit near the windows so she can daydreams while looking at the beautiful sky.

"What happened to your face?" ofcourse Sooyoung asks that as soon as Seulgi sits on her chair.

"Don't ask." the raven answers coldly.

"Did he do that to you again?" Yeri asks worriedly.

"The real question is, why are you so early? This is not you." Right, Seulgi usually always 20 minutes late for class, shout-out to Mr. Kang for woke her up so early today.

"Enough with me, where were you two last week?" the raven questions them.

Sooyoung and Yeri looking at each other, "Uh we sort of ditched you." the tallest answers.

"Sort of? You guys fucking ditched me."

"It was emergency." the two say in union.

"Yeah same old shit." Seulgi rests her head in her arms that are crossed over the table.

"Unnie it's not like we-" just when Yeri about to explains their vice principal comes in to the class.

Everyone suddenly become silent and surprised when someone appears behind Mr. Jung.

"Good morning everyone, we have someone new joining us today." he smiles to the students, "Please introduce yourself." Mr. Jung whispers.

"Hi my name is Bae-"

"Hold on a second, Miss Park can you please wake your friend up."

Sooyoung kicks Seulgi's chair but the latter still not responding, she kicks her chair again a little bit harder this time. "What the hell Sooyoung!" the raven yells.

At this point, all the students turned their heads to look at them. Sooyoung just points her index finger to Mr. Jung who's already crossed his arms, the raven immediately looks to the front of the class and her eyes meet with a pair of beautiful almond eyes she has seen before.

"Miss Kang, fancy seeing you so early on the first day of school." the vice principal chirps.

"Ofcourse Mr. Jung, I'm very excited to study this semester." Seulgi smirks and the newcomer's eyes goes wide as saucers when she realizes it's the girl who kissed her last week at the bar.

"That's the spirit! I hope you're not causing trouble cause I'll call your dad right away."

Seulgi scoffs, "Don't remind me."

"I'll let you handle that one, I still have work to do in my office, enjoy your first day." he pats Joohyun's shoulder and walks out of the class.

The oldest woman is silent for a moment, she looks around the room at the class, the students are very normal to her, but there's one particular girl that gets her attention and she's the reason why she feels this way. She finds the girl who kissed her last week staring at her, Joohyun narrows her eyebrows and gives her an awkward smile.

"Uh welcome to your senior year, I hope you had an amazing summer." she calmly says, even now she feels anxious. "My name is Bae Joohyun, and I'll be your math teacher this year." she continues.

"So, the school is already informed you about the syllabus..do you have any math questions before we start the class?" Joohyun asks the class.

Seulgi immediately raises her hand, "How old are you?"

"I believe that's not related with math." she answers nonchalantly.

"It is, age is a number." the raven says causing the whole class giggle.

Damn right.

Joohyun sighs, "I'm 23."

"Are you single?" Seulgi asks again as she resting her chin on her hand.

The students are waiting for the answer, Joohyun narrows her eyes and Seulgi just smiles playfully. "I'm sorry Miss.." she pauses.

"Seulgi, but you can call me tonight." Seulgi says quickly making some students whistling towards her flirty joke.

"To answer your question, no I'm not single. Now stop asking inappropriate questions, and I'd like to see you after class," Joohyun states sternly.

"What the fuck did I do?" Seulgi questions her.

"First, you were sleeping in the class. Second you asked inappropriate question. And third, you just cursed."

The later just rolls her eyes, "Yeah whatever." she says, a hint of smile appears on Joohyun's face, she won.

Joohyun shakes her head before she takes the book from the table. "Now open page 3 and pay attention to me." she commands and ignores Seulgi for the rest of the class.

•••

The class is already empty, Seulgi feels so nervous at the sound of the heels smacking each step Joohyun takes on the marble floor, the noise echoes through her ears as the teacher approaches her table. She can't help but staring at her smooth milky white skin, the raven cursed inside, who let this goddess to wear a black pencil skirt that stopped a few inches down her thighs with two unbuttoned white blouse? She looks so damn hot.

"Joohyun.." she calls out.

"It's Miss Bae for you." the older woman corrected.

"It doesn't matter it's only the two of us here."

"What happened to your face?" Joohyun asks worriedly after she realizes her bruised lips, "Seulgi look at me when I'm talking to you." she touches her face softly.

Seulgi moves it away, "I..fell from the stairs." She stutters and Joohyun furrows her eyebrows, "I swear to you."

"Alright." the teachers crossed her arms, "Anyway look, I need to settle a few things with you."

"What kind of things?" Seulgi asks.

"About us, whatever happened that night..." Joohyun takes a deep breath, "You need to forget about it."

"You meant the kiss?" her eyebrows connected, and Joohyun just nods. "You didn't feel anything?" Seulgi questions her again.

Joohyun rolls her eyes, "Were you expecting for something to blooming between us?" she asks with an attitude, "I'm engaged."

"So? You're not married yet." Seulgi eyeing her from head to toe.

"No no you don't understand!" she hisses at her, the younger can see a blush creeping across her cheeks, "I'm your teacher and you're my student, so let's keep it that way."

The raven screeches inside, "But you kissed me back." she argues weakly.

"Listen," the older woman puts up one hand to clear the conversation up. "Let's just forget anything that ever happened, okay?"

"No."

"You have to."

"I said no." her head is heating up and that's all she can says, Seulgi finally walks out of the classroom and engulfed by the crowd in the hallway, leaving Joohyun hanging.

"Nightmare literally nightmare." Joohyun muttered.

She reaches out her phone from her bag and calling Wendy immediately, hopefully her bestfriend is available right now considering she's an orthopedic surgeon at the busiest hospital in Seoul.

"Hello? I have a big surgery after this what do you want?"

"This is sickening." Joohyun exclaims.

"Wait, is there something wrong?"

"Do you remember when we went to the bar the other night?"

"Yeah, you didn't tell me what happened there."

"Okay listen, I met a girl at that bar..and apparently she's a student here!"

"You do realize that students nowadays have fake IDs right?"

"That's not the point Wan! She..she kissed me"

"She did what!?" The doctor shocked.

"She kissed me!"

"Did you kiss her back?"

"Uhm.."

"Seriously Joohyun!?"

"She stole my first kiss." the teacher admits.

"What do you mean she stole your first kiss? You and Bogum have never had kiss before!?"

"It's...a long story."

"Okay you're in trouble.." Wendy sighs, "Did she recognize you today?"

"Ofcourse she did, I'm her math teacher Wannie."

"Why did you let her to kiss you?"

"I don't know, it just happened."

"What's her name?"

"Seulgi."

"Wait..Seulgi as in Kang Seulgi?"

"Do you know her?"

"No, but she visits the hospital so often."

"Was she sick?" Joohyun asks curiously.

"She broke her left arm once and I was her doctor, she always gets into a fight."

"What should I do now?"

"Have you talked to her? Like you know to clear things up."

"Yeah we talked before I call you."

"What's her response?"

"She refused to forget it."

"Well that's messed up, try to ignore her next time she's still in her puberty phase." The doctor says.

"What if she still being a stubborn?"

"I'm pretty sure she will get tired of you, it's just a highschool crush." Wendy explains, "Are you fine though? I mean, she kissed you."

Joohyun is silent for a moment, "Yeah I'm fine, it was just a kiss." she answers calmly.

"No hard feelings?"

"No hard feelings."

Exactly it was just a kiss, her very first kiss, there is nothing to be worried about right?


End file.
